


Mile High

by leeanndarling



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, M/M, blowjob, handjob, not really sex, some teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeanndarling/pseuds/leeanndarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael teases Ashton and gets him hard before their 15 hour flight home. Ashton doesn't appreciate it one bit.</p><p>(But Michael takes care of him on the plane because he's a loving boyfriend like that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi? (i suck at summaries)
> 
> So. This is the first story I've written for 5SOS and it's a Mashton story cause Mashton is my weakness.
> 
> I'm not very good a writing smut, so this is not amazing, but I wrote it cause me and my friends were talking about how Ashton got off the plane in Australia with a huge hickey and he was sitting next to Michael on the plane so yeah.
> 
> Here's this. It's not very long, either.

_“Please, Michael?” Ashton pouted. “We can go into the handicap stall. There’s hardly anybody back here. Nobody would know!”_

_“It’s too risky, Ash, you know that,” Michael said softly. He placed a hand on the older boy’s thigh. “I’ll make sure to take care of you as soon as we get home.”_

_Ashton shoved Michael’s hand away. “That’s too long to wait! You can’t tease me like that and then do nothing about it!” he whined. Michael tried to grab his hand, but he pulled away. “No. You’re not allowed to touch me anywhere above the waist until you take care of this.” He pointed at his crotch._

_Michael sighed. “You’re being ridiculous. I just want to hold your hand.”_

_“It’s too risky,” Ashton said sarcastically. “Someone might see.”_

_Michael rolled his eyes and walked over to sit by Luke._

So that’s how Ashton found himself sitting on a plane to Australia for the next fifteen hours with the _biggest_ hard on he’s ever had. And of course he’s sitting by Michael, _of course,_ because he loves Michael and can’t handle the flight without him. Nineteen years old, and he’s been on planes before, but he still hates them. He shifts in his seat, trying to ignore the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans.

“Relax, babe,” Michael says softly. He pulls a blanket out of his bag and puts it over his and Ashton’s laps. “Just sleep and it’ll be over before you know it.”

“I can’t sleep with a _massive boner,_ ” Ashton hisses quietly. He whines. “It’s starting to hurt.”

Michael sighs and slips his hand under the blanket to squeeze Ashton’s thigh. Ashton glares.

“Michael-“

He’s cut off by the annoying voice of the flight attendant, telling them to buckle their seatbelts and put their bags under their seats and blah blah blah. Ashton rolls his eyes and leans back in his seat. He lets Michael’s hand stay on his thigh. It’s comforting. He puts his hand on Michael’s and squeezes.

“I hate planes,” he mumbles as they take off.

“I know, love,” Michael whispers. He runs his thumb over Ashton’s hand. “It’ll be over faster if you just sleep.”

“I’d be able to sleep if you’d sucked me off in the bathroom,” Ashton shoots back. He ignores Luke’s shocked look.

Michael chooses to ignore Ashton. Instead, he leans his head back and closes his eyes, hand still tangled with Ashton’s under the blanket.

The seatbelt sign turns off and Ashton sighs. He leans over and puts his head on Michael’s shoulder. Maybe he could get some sleep after all. He starts to yawn, but it gets caught in his throat when he feels a hand graze his crotch. He wasn’t as hard as he was when they took off, but he was still hard. Michael’s hand cups Ashton through his jeans and squeezes a little bit.

“Michael,” Ashton warns, but it’s too late.

Michael’s already got his button undone and his hand is down Ashton’s pants and he has to bite his lip hard to keep from groaning at the contact. Michael runs his thumb over the head, spreading the pre come that’s there. He starts a slow pace, moving his hand up and down, and Ashton’s had enough.

“Bathroom,” he gasps out. He has to hide a moan with a cough when Michael squeezes gently.

He buttons his jeans and quickly makes his way back to the bathroom. Michael walks in a few minutes later, flicks the lock, and pins Ashton to the door.

“Gotta keep quiet,” he smirks.

He pops open the button again and shoves Ashton’s jeans and boxers down his thighs.  He licks his palm and wraps it around Ashton’s dick.

“Fuck,” Ashton grits out. He rests his head on Michael’s shoulder and tries to control his breathing.

Michael sets a fast pace, flicking his wrist at the top and running his thumb over the slit. He can hear Ashton panting against his shoulder and grins. He moves his hand faster.

“You like that, Ash?” he asks. “Bet you didn’t expect me to get you off in the bathroom on the plane, did you? Maybe that’s why I wouldn’t suck you off in the airport. Maybe this was my plan all along.”

“If you don’t stop talking, this is going to be over before I want it to be,” Ashton groans.

Michael smirks. He tightens his hand a little. “You don’t like me whispering these things in your ear?” He starts kissing Ashton’s neck. He bites down harshly, leaving a bright red mark. He kisses over it and moves his lips back to Ashton’s ear. “How does it feel, Ash? How does it feel to know that I’m jacking you off when there are people right on the other side of the door? The guys are just a few rows up. What do you think they’d say if they knew what we were doing right now?”

Ashton bites his lips harshly to hold back a groan when Michael speeds his hand up.

“Come, on Ashton,” Michael whispers. He nips at Ashton’s ear. “Come for me, Ashton.”

Ashton bites Michael’s shoulder to stifle his loud ground. He comes into Michael’s hand. Michael leans back a bit, trying to keep any from getting on his shirt. He wets a few paper towels to clean up and kisses Ashton’s nose.

“Thank you,” Ashton smiles lazily.

“You’re welcome, babe.”

Ashton pulls his pants back up.

Michael throws the paper towels away. “So should we leave together or-“He cuts off when Ashton drops to his knees. “What are you doing?”

“You took care of me,” Ashton shrugs, “so now I’m taking care of you.”

“Ashton, you don’t have to,” Michael says.

Ashton raises an eyebrow. “You’re hard, Michael. I’m not going to make you stay hard for the next fourteen and a half hours.”

Ashton undoes Michael’s jeans and pulls them down swiftly. He takes Michael’s dick in his hand, stroking slowly.

“Fuck,” Michael groans softly.

Ashton smirks and smears the pre come on his lips before taking the head into his mouth. Michael tangles his hand in Ashton’s hair, pulling him closer. Ashton takes Michael in halfway before pulling off again. He licks the underneath all the way to the tip and takes the head back into his mouth. He does that a few more times before pulling off.

“This has gotta be quick,” Ashton reminds him, “so you can fuck my mouth if you want.”

Michael’s knees almost give out. He grabs his dick at the base and guides it back to Ashton’s lips. Ashton opens his mouth eagerly. He relaxes his jaw and let’s Michael take over.

Michael has both hands in Ashton’s hair, holding his head steady. He moves his hips forward slowly. He keeps going until he feels the back of Ashton’s throat. He holds Ashton there for a bit, watching his eyes start to water. He pulls Ashton off and lets him take a quick breath before thrusting back into his mouth. He feels Ashton sputter and gag around him, but he does nothing to stop it. Ashton grips onto Michael’s thighs and rakes his nails down. He hollows his cheeks and hears the breath rush out of Michael’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Michael hisses. “Your fucking _mouth.”_

Ashton smirks around Michael’s dick and presses his tongue against it. He relaxes his throat even more and lets Michael push him all the way until his nose is touching Michael’s stomach. He swallows.

“I’m getting close,” Michael pants.

Ashton hums in acknowledgement and the only warning he gets is Michael tightening his grip on his hair before Michael comes straight down his throat. He sits back and licks his lips with a smile.

“We should probably get back out there,” Ashton suggests.

He helps Michael pull his pants back up before peeking out to make sure nobody was looking. He glances around to find most of the passengers sleeping. He grabs Michael’s hand and quickly pulls him back to their seats. They settle down, pulling the blanket back over them. Michael lifts up the arm rest and pulls Ashton into his side.

“I love you,” he murmurs.

“I love you, too,” Ashton says back, eyes drooping.

Michael places a small kiss to Ashton’s temple before leaning back and closing his eyes.

“Uh, Ashton?” Calum says.

Ashton opens one eye. “Hmm?”

“What exactly did you two do back there?” he asks.

Ashton holds back a smile. He sees Michael blush a little out of the corner of his eye. “Nothing, why?”

“Well,” Calum starts awkwardly, “it’s just that you got a little something on the side of your mouth.” He points.

Ashton’s eyes widen a little and Michael smirks.

“It’s nothing,” Michael smirks. He leans in and kisses the side of Ashton’s mouth, flicking his tongue out to swipe at the come that was there.

Ashton giggles and lays his head back on Michael’s shoulder.

“Sleep, Ash,” Michael whispers.

And Ashton does.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut very often so maybe some feedback?


End file.
